


P.O.S - Breaking Chie

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [12]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A P.O.S starring Chie and Shadow Chie, both from Persona 4.In this One Shot, Chie is captured by her Shadow-Self who wants to show the world who Chie Satonaka really is.





	P.O.S - Breaking Chie

Chie woke up, confused and unaware of where she was. She got up from the ground, standing to look around. However, it didn’t take her long to realise that she was in the TV World... In a castle. How did she end up here? Before she could even have time to think, she looked behind her, seeing someone who looked similar to her. It was her own Shadow!  
“What the!?” Chie shouted scared, posing one her Kung-Fu positions, ready to fight. “Who the hell are you?!”  
“I'm you...” Shadow Chie answered.  
Chie looked at her evilly yet confused. “Impossible! I am me!”  
“Yeah.” Shadow Chie grinned. “But I am too. I'm here to get what I want.”  
“Yosuke was telling the truth? About our own shadows...” Chie said to herself, looking at her Shadow angrily. “What do you want!?”  
“All I want is love.” Shadow Chie grinned.  
“Lo-Love!?” Chie gasped.  
“But no one wants a girl like me.” Shadow Chie said sad. “So, I'm here to set things right.”  
“H-How?” Chie said scared, getting in another pose. “Hitah!”  
“Simple. TV.” Shadow Chie replied.  
“The TV?” Chie asked.  
Suddenly, beams of lights hit them both. Shadow Chie made a microphone appear in front of her, grinning and looking forward. Chie looked, realising it is a camera her Shadow was looking at.  
“Hello there ladies of Inaba! I am Chie, and I'm here to show you what type of lady I am!” Shadow Chie greeted in the direction of the camera.  
“Wh-What the!?” Chie gasped, horrified.  
She started running towards Shadow Chie, about to push her away from the cameras view. But before she should push her Shadow away, Shadow Chie tripped her up, making her fall right on front of her, landing near her feet. Chie screamed, being hurt from that fall as she slowly looked up at Shadow Chie standing over her.  
“You little... Stop!” Chie pleaded, being ignored.  
“Tonight, I'm going to show all you beautiful gals that I'm not the idiot you think I am.” Shadow Chie continued, grabbing Chie’s hair.  
“Owwww!” Chie screamed in pain, unable to move and believe that her Shadow was stronger than herself. “Don't listen to her! Sh-She’s an imposter!”  
Suddenly, the castle walls fell, revealing a huge TV set-up. All the sets were recreated as places the real Chie visited often including Junes, the Amagi Inn and even the steakhouse. Chie looked around, horrified, trying to break free from the grip of Shadow Chie on her hair.  
“The gym? The steakhouse?!” Chie said horrified. “Wh-What’s going on?!”  
Shadow Chie smirked, holding Chie up to the camera as they both looked at the camera.  
Chie was hurting, both externally and internally.  
“This isn't me!” Shadow Chie said.  
You... Someone help!” Chie screamed. “I’m the real Chie!”  
“Tonight, I'm going to show you what the real me is like.” Shadow Chie smirked.  
“Argh! I’m gonna get you when you let go!” Chie said, struggling to break free. “Yu! Yosuke! Teddie!! Yukiko!!!!”  
Shadow Chie let go of Chie laughing a little as she walked away. Chie fell to the floor as she tried to get her hair back to normal. She watched her Shadow walk away, getting and running after her.  
“ Come back here you faker!!!” She screamed, running.  
Suddenly, Shadow Chie summoned a wall in front of her. Chie smacked into it hard, falling to the floor. She was knocked out from the force of the wall.

A few hours later, Chie awakened again, back in her bed. Chie could feel the slight bump on her head, struggling to move from hurting.  
“Urgh...” Chie moaned in pain, looking around. “W-Was that just a dream?”  
Chie wondered about if that was a dream, but something felt off. Chie searched around her room from her bed.  
“Uhh... “Wh-Why do I feel weird...”? Chie said to herself, before she found Shadow Chie, sitting on the drawer next to the bed. “Fake Chie!?”  
“Morning sunshine.” Shadow Chie grinned.  
“Su-Sunshine?” Chie said with her head on her pillow. “What happened?”  
“I hope you have a fun day today” Shadow Chie grinned evilly.  
“Hu-Huh... Wh-Why? Tell me!” Chie asked angrily, still struggling to move properly.  
“Welcome to my special TV show.” She explained. “It's gonna go through a day in your life.”  
Chie gasped. “Can’t... move... What the hell are you talking about?!”  
“By the end, I'll have broken you.” Shadow Chie replied. “I wanna see how much you can put up with.”  
Chie gulped worried, seeing how confident Shadow Chie was acting.  
“I'm the better Chie.” Shadow Chie said confidently. “Better body, better hair, better feet... Better everything.”  
Chie’s eyes widened at what she just said.  
“Fe-Feet?!” Chie gasped worried.  
“I wanna see how strong you are, physically and mentally.” Shadow Chie explained.  
“No, no... No! Don't do this...” Chie pleaded, looking around for where the camera was to shout for help.  
“Why not?” Shadow Chie asked.  
“Please... Just let me go...” Chie begged, scared, looking away.  
But when she looked back, Shadow Chie had disappeared. Not just that, but Chie was able to move again. Chie got up from the bed. She was confused but she was happy to know her Shadow disappeared. She sighed in relief, checking the time. It was the morning on a school day. She looked at what she was wearing, realising the current clothing she was wearing wasn’t her usual get up. So she got fully dressed for the day. While she was getting dressed, she thought about what Shadow Chie said before she disappeared.  
‘That was easy to make her go away.’ Chie thought. ‘That was a close one. But... why did she say better?’  
Chie sighed.  
"Chie. Breakfast is ready" Her mother’s voice called.  
“Yes Mum! Coming!” Chie replied back, running downstairs all happy from a familiar voice.  
She entered the kitchen, seeing her mother at the kitchen counter. She sat at the table in the middle of the room.  
"Hello Chie, how did you sleep?" Her mother greeted.  
“It was...” Chie started, pausing a little bit. “... Interesting. But yeah, I slept alright.”  
"Good." Her mother grinned.  
She handed Chie’s food to her. It was a strange looking meal. It was white and slightly creamy. Chie looked down at the food, curious. She didn’t recognise what this food was.  
“Thanks Mum...” She said nervously. “Um... Wh-What is this mum?”  
“Oh, what's wrong? Chie doesn't like her mommy's food?” Her mother said speaking like Chie was still a kid. “Let me help you."  
She took a handful of the food from Chie’s plate and smeared it over her daughters face. Chie muffled, feeling the food over her face. She was confused by why her own mother did that. Despite this, she tasted some that went on her lips. It was flavourless... In a way.  
“I-It doesn't taste of anything...” Chie responded, wiping her face. Wh-What were you doing?!”  
Chie pushed her mother away. But something wasn’t right. Her skin felt like plastic. She looked at her mum in horror. But all her mother did was and turn back to the kitchen counter. She began washing the dishes, the same one over and over again. Chie looked at her mum, shaking a little at what was going on.  
“What the...” Chie asked nervously. “Mum? Ar-Are you... Ok?”  
She got up from the table, walking towards her mother when Shadow Chie suddenly appeared in front of her.  
“You idiot.” Shadow Chie laughed.  
Chie screamed scared, stepping back and tripping up on the table, falling to the floor.  
“What the hell!?” She screamed.  
“You can't tell your own mother apart from a doll?” Shadow Chie said disappointed. “Or wipe food from your face?”  
“I knew something was up!” Chie responded, moving away from her Shadow against the kitchen wall. “What was that food? It... Was flavourless but it tasted like... Something familiar...”  
“What did it taste like?” Shadow Chie smirked.  
“I... I...” Chie shivered.  
“Tell me!” Shadow Chie demanded.  
“It... Tasted like...” Chie gulped. “... Feet.”  
“Oh?” Shadow Chie smiled. “You know what feet taste like?”  
Chie nodded shyly as Shadow Chie took a few steps towards her.  
“How?” Shadow Chie asked.  
Chie didn’t want to answer that, pointing at her with her shaking arm.  
“Yo-You, you, you know.” Chie stuttered. “You’re messing with my mind!”  
“Answer me!” Shadow Chie demanded.  
“Ahhh!” Chie screamed, talking fast, crying. “I like feet ok!? I am into feet. My own... Yukiko's... Rise's...”  
“You really are a sad girl.” Shadow Chie laughed. “We haven't even made it to school yet and you're already cowering!”  
“Sc-School?” Chie asked cowering.  
“You have to go to school. That's where you learn.” Shadow Chie sighed. “Duh.”  
Chie looked up at her Shadow, slapping herself to get a grip as she stood up. She took a few steps forward.  
“Sto-Stop messing with my head.” She pleaded. “I can't believe I just said that to you! I’m off to school. Just... Leave me alone!”  
Chie walked past her quickly, slamming the front door behind her.

Chie was walking down the street to school. She was confused at what was going on around here and just thought she’d go along with her day, fearing what would happen next. Everyone in the Yasogami High school uniform were all female. Chie didn’t make eye contact with any of them. But she was well aware they were all women.  
‘Hmm... Normally I'd bump into Yu or Yosuke by now...’ She thought to herself.  
Chie walked faster seeing the school in front of her. She entered the school nervously. Seeing that even all the students in the school were female. They were chatting in the hallway, unable to hear what they were actually saying.  
“Hu-Huh?!” Chie gasped, realising something.  
Chie had noticed that all the girls are barefoot. She shivered in fear and confusion. She tried not to make contact.  
‘Get a grip Chie.’ She thought to herself, calming herself down. ‘This is her doing... It’s an illusion. It’s a dream... A dream.’  
She walked into her classroom, seeing that even all the students in the classroom were female.  
"Hey Chie!" A classmate welcomed, walking towards her.  
“Oh... Hello.” Chie said shyly. “Um... Do I know you?”  
"You don't know a fellow classmate? Jeez, you're rude." The classmate said.  
Chie sighed. “I’m sorry. I’m just not with it today. Where is everyone anyways? Haven't seen any guys today, or Yukiko...”  
"You'll have to ask someone else." The classmate replied.  
“No it’s ok...” Chie sighed. “I’m just gonna sit in my seat.”  
Chie sat down at her desk nervously, with her hands on her head, thinking more.  
'Argh...' She thought 'This has been one weird day...'  
She up at the front of the classroom staring at the clock.  
"Hopefully class starts any minute..." She said to herself. "Wherever the rest of them are..."  
She sighed to herself as she started to look round the classroom at all the barefooted girls.  
"I swear... Have I been working out too much, Yumi?" One of the class girls asked another girl. "My feet have been sweating so much, how about yours?"  
Chie's eyes widened in horror and suspense as she turned to look in their direction near the window, seeing that all the girls in that chat had their barefeet on a desk.  
"What do you think Yumi?" The class girl asked giggling.  
Chie shivered, seeing the soles of their feet, trying to relax from it. She began to sweat a little from excitement.  
'Get a grip, get a grip...' Chie thought to herself, trying to calm down. 'Where are the guys and Yukiko when I need them?'  
The girls kept chatting to each other. Chie was trying to resist and control herself when she heard a voice from behind her.  
"Rise, what do you think of my feet?" Another class girl asked.  
She turned around slowly to see Rise, gasping.  
"R-Rise?" She smiled, sighing in relief. "Thank goodness someone I know is here..."  
"Jeez, my feet stink." Rise replied to the class girl.  
Chie saw Rise's beautiful, smooth soles rested on her desk. She could smell Rise's feet from where she was sat, trying to resist by turning back to the front of her desk. However, all the other girls in the classroom started to put their feet up on desks. Chie looked round, scared, seeing all the sexy soles of the class girls feet on their desks.  
'Oh god...' She shivered. 'This is her doing. She-She is trying to make me break!'  
She placed her head on her desk hoping the school day to be over soon.  
"Mu-Must remain... Strong..." Chie said to herself struggling so hard.  
She kept her head on her desk, only to start hearing a few of the girls moan softly. She lifted her head up, seeing all the girls suck on each others feet, even Rise sucking on her friends feet and her sucking on Rises.  
"Oh God." Chie gasped watching in amazement and horror.  
She turned to Rises direction, seeing her beautiful feet being worshipped.  
'Oh wow... those celebrity feet...' Chie smiled before realising what she was thinking. 'No! No! Bad Chie. Stop. She's breaking your mind so much. Just look at your desk... Do it...'  
Chie couldn't look away. A figure appeared right in front of her, scaring her off the chair, falling to the floor. It was Shadow Chie!  
"Seems like the dolls work fine." Shadow Chie smirked.  
"You again!? Stop it please!" Chie pleaded in horror.  
Shadow Chie crouched down, smearing the same food from earlier all over Chie's face again. Chie muffled, tasting a little of the foot-tasting food.  
"You pathetic girl." Shadow Chie laughed. "You like food smeared over your face?"  
"No..." Chie replied, pushing her Shadow away. "What have you done with my friends?"  
"It's just us." Shadow Chie grinned. "And that food on your face. You like the taste of feet you stupid girl?!"  
Chie shivered in fear, unable to understand what was going on in this world.  
"Silly girl!" Shadow Chie laughed at her cowardness. "Everyone watching this is a brainwashed drooling idiot!"  
"What!?" Chie gasped.  
"Everyone outside of this world cannot save you!" Shadow Chie explained. “It’s too late! They enjoy this wonderful show. All. About. You!”  
"Oh my God!" Chie gasped in fear. "That means my friends... But how?"  
She got up trying to act all confident, standing up to her Shadow.  
"Once this day is over, I am gonna save everyone!" Chie declared.  
Shadow Chie smiled, tutting as she snapped her fingers.  
"Girls!" Shadow Chie ordered. "Help me keep Chie after class!"  
All the class girls including Rise stood up and approached Chie. Before Chie could head to the exit, many girls blocked the exit, grabbing Chie's body, wiping the food off her face.  
"Ahhh stop!" Chie screamed.  
"Girls, what do we do with those who misbehave?" Shadow Chie smirked evilly.  
"Punish her!" All the girls said in unison.  
Chie screamed in fear, struggling with all her strength, managing to get a few girls off her, trying to get away. But it was no use. There was too many of them. Shadow Chie chuckled before approaching Chie, sticking a collar round her neck pointing at the camera in the classroom.  
"Yumi, come here." Shadow Chie ordered.  
"What are you gonna do?" Chie screamed in horror crying looking in the direction of the camera. "Anyone out there? Wake up! Yukiko!!!"  
Chie called out for help, calling out the names of her friends as Yumi approached her. Yumi grabbed both of Chie's legs, raising them up on her desk. She removed her shoes and socks as the other girls who had grabbed her body made sure she was still held tight.  
"What the..." Chie said in horror. "Let me go!"  
Yumi got some of the foot tasting food over Chie's feet.  
"Oh my god. No no!!!" Chie struggled, feeling the food rubbed into her feet, smiling a little but terrified.  
"What's wrong?" Shadow Chie laughed. "Are your eyes starting to cross?  
"You... Know I like when other girls do that to their own feet..." Chie replied before realising what she said, unable to keep her emotions secret anymore. I-I mean..."  
"Pathetic!" Shadow Chie shouted. "That collar makes sure your feelings aren't repressed. You have to tell me everything! Now... Who wants to go first?"  
She turned to the girls, directing that question to the girls.  
"No! Stop! Don't make them do this. This isn't the way!" Chie begged in fright.  
"What is then?" Shadow Chie asked.  
"I-I just thought it was weird you making me obsess over their feet and you get them at my own feet.' Chie said truthfully, trying to outsmart her Shadow. "I didn't expect this in mind. Maybe you don't want to break me. Because then you will be broken too..."  
"I can't break." Shadow Chie smiled confidently. "I'm the better you. The one who can control herself.”  
"Wait till I get out of school. You'll see!" Chie screamed, failing to outsmart her own Shadow, trying to struggle. "The days not over yet..."  
"Hah, you're starting to loop!" Shadow Chie chuckled. "You voice and your eyes show that!"  
She snapped her fingers again as many of the girls started to kick their barefeet softly all over Chie's body. Chie kept trying to resist, feeling their feet over her body as she tried not to smile from happiness. Some other girls near her feet started to lick all over them with the food still spread all over her feet. Chie felt the tongues of the girls on her own feet as she moaned very quietly, blushing softly, trying to resist more. Shadow Chie smiled pointing to Rise. Rise sat on the desk next to Chie, shoving her idol barefeet in Chie's face. As soon as Rise's soft feet touched her face, Chie couldn't resist any longer. The soft kicking and foot worship from the girls and Rise rubbing her feet into her face made Chie weak. She started to drool for some reason, feeling the empowerment over the girls and her Shadow self, moaning.  
"Chie... Like... Feet..." All the girls moaned in unison.  
"Chie... Like... Feet?” Chie replied, her mind becoming weaker as she drooled all over Rise's feet.  
"Chie's a dumb little girl." Rise said.  
She removed her feet and smeared the food all over her feet before placing them back in Chie's face.  
"Chie's dumb... Little... Girl..." Chie drooled, tasting the frosting off Rise's feet. "Chie like feet..."  
Her mind had failed to fight back. Shadow Chie reached out her hand, patting Chie's head as she started to leave the classroom.  
"Loser!" Shadow Chie laughed. "They are all dolls too! Enjoy the pleasure. You'll be living this day for the rest of your life. I'll see you tomorrow in your bed!"  
Shadow Chie closed the door behind her laughing as Chie drooled. The girls let go of her and laid her on the ground. Then, they all placed their barefeet over Chie's face, making her worship them for the rest of the day.

The next day, Chie woke up in her bed, unaware of how she got back there.  
"Good morning sunshine!" Shadow Chie smiled, sitting on the drawer again.  
Chie looked up at her Shadow.  
"It's time for breakfast before school." Shadow Chie grinned. "But first, how about you worship my better feet for the better Chie?"  
Chie nodded as Shadow Chie moved onto the bed, sitting on Chie's stomach placing her barefeet over her face.  
"See? I did break you. And now you will be doing this every single day..." Shadow Chie laughed, relaxing as her former self starts licking up and down her strong soles slowly.


End file.
